


Sign

by verlit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Frequency, M/M, non-scientific
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is inspired by the movie Frequency.<br/>A computer program which can communicate with a previous Finch,suddenly appear in Finch' computer after he died.<br/>Reese is going to use this program to save Finch's life.<br/>黑洞频率梗。有一天Reese受到了来自7年前Finch的信息，Reese要怎么做才可以救回死去的Finch？<br/>（无视上面的渣英文简介。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

这个季节，在这个地方，很冷。帽子、围巾、手套、大衣一件都不能少。今天，又下雪了。但是对于他来说，是下雪天是晴天根本没有所谓。他根本不关心这些东西，在很久之前，从那天开始他就不关心这些事了。昨天吃饭了吗？前天睡了多少个小时？今天冷吗？对他来说，这是无所谓的事。他现在唯一关注的，只有那些号码。那些被称为号码的人。在那天之前，一天一个号码，他们一天只会处理一个号码，但是这已经令他们疲惫不堪了。现在，一天他至少会处理三个以上号码。几乎是有多少的号码，就会处理多少。二十四小时，全天候待命。  
因为这是他在他想要他继续完成的事，不管怎样他都要做到。这不仅仅是一个承诺。  
手冻僵了，他不在乎；又中了一枪，他也不在乎；差点没命了，他都不在乎。或许这正是他所希望的，大概那样就可以再次见到他了。  
有个朋友对他说：“休息一下吧。”  
他说：“坏人们可不休息。”  
这一个个的号码，对于他来说只是一个个借口。这是他拒绝接受现实的借口。他承认这个事实，但是他的内心是不肯接受这个事实的。他死了。他承认这个事实。他让他继续拯救号码们，他也继续了。  
“John，你能答应我一件事情吗？代替我，继续下去吧。”这是他说过的最后一句话。  
“要我答应你？可以，但是有条件。”说这句话的时候，他的声音是颤抖着的。这是他第一次确实地感受到自己会失去些什么重要的东西，他想极力地挽留，但这都是徒劳的。  
“我的条件是，别死。”  
但是当时他已经听不见这句话了，也许他听见了，在他的脑细胞还没有缺氧死亡之前，这时候的他已经做不出任何回应了。  
我遵守了我的诺言，那么你呢？  
这不是一份协议，不是他做多少就会有多少回报的协议。无论他做什么多么拼命地做，他都不可能出现在他面前，叫他一声“Mr.Reese”。  
他说他放下了，其实根本没有。他说他放不下那些号码，他们也是一条条生命，其实他只是放不下那个人而已。  
他又再次迷恋上了酒精，像六年前一样。除了短暂的幻觉和满身的酒臭味，酒精什么都没有带给他。他说他看见他了，这就说明他今天又喝醉了。  
他毕竟只是一个普通人类，虽然他比较强壮。是人类就会生病，他，在长期操劳下，病倒了。但是他没有想过要放弃就是他生病了，甚至是死去。他不觉得这些小病痛会影响到他。  
他的朋友揪着他的领子对烂醉如泥又生病的他说：“他不会想看见你这个样子的。”  
这个是个什么样子？他想。他不是一直在做他想要他做的事么？他应该会很开心才对。  
在朋友醍醐灌顶般的一拳下再加几个小时的劝说，他同意了休息。但只休息到病好，病一好他就要继续。在他休息的期间，他的两个朋友会代替他。其实在他离开后的这段日子里，他的两个朋友一直陪伴在他身边。对于他的离去，她们也很伤心，但是她们知道，他比她们更伤心。  
“You are not alone.”这是她们想让他知道的。  
休息，其实在他还是清醒的时候理智的时候也有想过。不过，他不想闲下来，因为一闲下来，他就会开始胡思乱想。想他，想和他在一起时候的点点滴滴。他知道最爱喝煎绿茶，他知道哪家最好喝。他会早上给他带一杯，然后看着他喝。他知道他不喜欢暴力，所以所有暴力事件都是他介入的。他知道他需要灵活的运用的手指在冬天很难暖起来，所以他会把他温暖的手伸进去他的口袋里，然后紧紧地握住他的手，直到他的手变暖了也不放开。  
嘴角不自觉的扬起，可是为什么会落泪？很久以前他觉得自己是丧失了流泪这个功能的，毕竟在他离去的那一刻他都没有落泪。  
“这是一个好迹象。”他的朋友，一个曾经的心理医生，拿着望远镜站在他的住处的对面楼楼顶对他的另一个朋友说道。这是他休息的第一天，因为放心不下，他的两个朋友偷偷地在远处观察他。  
这一夜他彻夜无眠。  
不是他有意要去想一些事情，是那些事情那些画面自己无端端地涌出来。他在脑海里做出了一百万种假设，每一种假设都得出了美好的结局。只是这终归是假设，里面的任何一个结局都不属于他拥有的现实。  
这就是他为什么不愿意停下来休息下的原因。累到自然入睡，这很好，总比现在那样彻夜无眠要好。至于做梦，在疲惫而累到睡着的时候，很少做梦。少，不代表没有。他能想起来的梦，全都是噩梦。更可怕的是，这噩梦是真是发生过的。在那之后，他就没有作过其他内容的梦。他知道梦的结局，每当梦进行到该结局的时候，他就会惊醒。  
他所梦见的，就是那天，他的最后一刻。每当梦里的他停止了呼吸，他就会大叫，像失去了全世界一样大叫。然后就是满头汗地醒来，醒来之后就再睡不着了。  
如果在“睡着然后作这样的梦”和“不睡”之间选择，他一定会选“不睡”。然而他不需要去选，因为他真的睡不着。这可以责怪他精准的生物钟，虽然在那以后这个大自然天才的设计已经被他毁了一半了。  
“如果睡不着就不要在床上浪费时间。”这是众多睡眠专家一致提出的建议。所以，他选择了到别的地方浪费时间。  
纽约街头，灯火通明，即使今天是那么的冷。这是老人家应该睡觉的时间，不是年轻人的。街上还有很多的人，人多车。也许他们和他一样，都是睡不着选择到别的地方浪费时间的人，只不过他们有一大堆的目的地，而他，没有。漫无目的地游走在街头上，很像当年的他。  
一模一样的复制了六年前的情景，失去了一个重要的人，拿着酒瓶，游走在纽约街头，只不过现在他穿的比那时候光鲜。不过还有一样东西，还是和六年前不同。  
六年前，有一个人把他从颓废的状态中救出来了。六年后的今天，那个人救他的人不在了。  
应该没有人能做到吧。他想。这样幸运的事一生中不会遇到第三次的。他已经受过太多的偏爱了，如果有人告诉他“没有人能再次拯救你了！”他会泰然地接受的。尽管别人只是想告诉他“你应该自己拯救自己。”  
不知道是大都会绚丽的灯光还是酒精上脑产生的幻觉。他看见了夜空中有一条明亮的彩色光带，从西边一直绵延到东边。虽然被道路两旁的高楼截断了一部分，但是丝毫不影响它的壮观雄伟。  
北极光？他脑海中浮现出了这么一个词语。  
“我知道northern light，但她一定不是长成这个样子的。”他开始说胡话了，但是不尽然是胡话。他与northern light擦肩而过，没见上她一面，而northern light每天都在看着他。Northern light他的孩子，但他不喜欢把叫他的孩子作northern light，所以他也不喜欢。The machine，更像是孩子的小名吧。  
没有目的的人走到了一个目的地，图书馆。光景依旧，人面全非。大概指的就是现在。他没有动过他的东西，一切东西都是他原来的样子。他的书，只有需要找出号码的时候他才会碰；他的电脑，只有需要找到号码的资料的时候他才会碰；他的椅子，他倒是经常坐，在他能闲下来的时候。他尽力地维持这里的原样，不让任何人改变它。就连那两个朋友都不可以。  
他一路走，一路抚摸那些书，这都是他的珍藏。他似乎可以通过指尖与曾经触碰过这些书的他交流。  
他坐在他的椅子上，想象以前他坐在这里的情景。想象他的手指一边在键盘上飞舞，一边同他通话的情景，想象他坐在这里享受每天早晨一杯他带来的煎绿茶的情景。这些事，仿佛依然发生在昨天，离他不远。  
电脑突然弹出一个窗口，来自一个黑客聊天室。这个黑客聊天室他没见过，其实有很多他电脑里的东西他都没有见过。他用不着的。  
聊天室里，一个叫Harold的人发出了一条这样的信息：“I feel so sad.”  
他不知道那个发来信息同样叫Harold的人是谁，也不知道这个自称为Harold的人为什么找他认识的这个也自称为Harold的人。  
看到发送时间，他怔了怔。  
显示的时间，是七年半以前。


	2. 2

他看了看电脑的周围。这条信息不可能来自外界，因为这部电脑根本没有联网。难道这是以前的聊天记录？他想。像他那样习惯守护自己的隐私的人，居然会对别的人说“ I feel so sad.”

他想知道七年半之前和他对话的人到底是谁。他打开了这个聊天室的代码页面，虽然他看不懂。但是他有一个能看懂的朋友。

他打通了她的电话，现在是半夜了。像是正在做什么重要的事被打扰了，他的朋友不耐烦的接了他的电话。

他说：“帮我看看这几段代码，我发给你。”他拍下了那段代码发给了她。

她说：“休息吧，不要再管这些事情了。”虽然这么说，但还是帮他看了看。因为听他的声音好像很着急。他的另一个朋友问这个朋友：“怎么了？”

“能帮我找出来另一个对话人是谁吗？”他问。

“这是一个封闭的聊天系统，只有一个对话者。而且每到每天晚上十二点它就会自行删除聊天记录。设计得非常精妙……”还没有等她说完，他就挂了电话。

每天自行删除聊天记录，真像他的风格。他想。封闭的聊天系统并且没有第二个人，那么说来除了会自行删除这一点这个聊天室就像是一个日记本？既然这个聊天室会自行删除聊天记录，那么这些七年半以前的内容是那里来的？

这时候，聊天室里的Harold又发出了一条信息：

“I lost a friend.”

除了前面的年月日，其他的时间都和现在是一样的。他的脑海中一刹那间闪过一个无稽的念头：发这句话的人是七年半以前的他！

这样的猜测也不是毫无根据的猜测，因为在之前，他就听说过了。有个年轻人居然通过电台联系上了三十年前他的父亲。而那个传言说，“那是因为北极光。”就像今天晚上的一样。

不知道是什么驱使他去发送了一句话：

“Me too.”

时间显示是今天。

Harold收到一条信息，显示出来是他自己发送的。可是这个时间并不是他现在的时间，稍微推算了一下，那是七年半以后的日子。

到底是谁在恶作剧？他想。他检查了一下电脑设备，没有被动过的迹象，就连网也没有连上。打开代码页面，还是他当初设计的那个样子。

“是你吗？”他四处寻找The machine在搞鬼的证据。但是找不着任何能证明是它搞鬼的证据。

难道这是七年半之后的自己？他想。虽然不愿意相信这个极其幼稚的想法，但是他还是选择了验证一下。

“Who are you？”

他又收到了来自七年半前的信息。

真是他！

他们再次相遇了，在同一个地点，用同一部电脑，坐同一张桌子，虽然在不同的时间。他们联系上了，七年半前的Finch和现在的Reese。他很高兴，他有好多话想要对他说。他的手在碰到键盘的那一刹那颤抖了。有千言万语不知从何说起。

遇到以前的他，是不是意味着可以改变过去？他想。告诉他，所有他可能遇到的危险。自从六年前他找到他以后，他们的世界似乎就没有少过危险。每一次都可以死里逃生，除了那一次。

所有危险都是因为自己，如果没有自己的话，说不定现在他还活着。他偏执地想。

他又想起那天的事了。那一颗本应飞向他最后却打中了他的子弹。是他飞身扑过去，为他挡下了那颗子弹。如果他没有遇到自己，他就不需要为自己挡子弹了，那么他就不会死了。他想。他本来是不需要死的，因为我……他把所有的事都怪罪于他自己。

“如果没有遇上我，你就不会死去了。”他说。

那么就让他别遇上我！

他回忆起六年前他说过：“从半年前我就开始注意你。”那么说来，六年前的半年前就是七年半以前。那么就在他开始注意自己之前，把苗头掐掉吧……

他决定掩埋自己的身份。没有人不会相信自己的忠告的，他想。

颤抖的手指在键盘上敲击着这几个字：

“我是七年半以后的你。”

显示时间是今天。

他又收到了七年半之后的信息，是来自他自己的。对方说他是七年半后的自己。

他不信。

在他连续问了几个私人问题，对方都能说出正确说出答案之后，他信了。聊天室的另一端连着七年半以后的自己。这可是奇迹，但是他一点都兴奋不起来。

为什么七年半后的自己不早一点联系上自己。他想，那样的话，他就可以通知我，警告我，警告我不要让他去码头。明明有机会可以改变过去，但是却出现在错误的时刻。 

他不知道应该对七年半后的自己说什么。他想去洗把脸，看看自己是不是昏了头。在离开椅子的时候，椅子扶手不小心刮了一下，留下了一道刮痕。

Reese看见了刮痕，这是之前没有的，就在那一瞬间出现的。

过去在影响未来了。

他怕他有危险，赶紧问他：

“你怎么了？”

显示时间是今天。

洗完脸回来，看见了七年半后的他发来的信息他发送了一条信息：

“没什么。”他以为他问的是“I feel so sad”的事情。他马上警惕起来了。为什么还需要问呢？他自己应该记得。他开始怀疑了。发了一条信息：

“你不记得？”

显示时间是七年半以前。

直到收到了七年半以前的信息，他才放下心来。 

“这不重要，七年半以前的我，请你认真听着，接下来我要对你说的事，这是非常重要的。你一定要记住，这是忠告。

如果你还没有开始调查，就不要开始。如果你已经调查了，那么马上停下来。

听着！远离一个叫John Reese的人。”

显示时间是今天。

我爱你，但是如果我的出现会伤害到你，那么我希望你

从来没有遇上我……

如果说，过去影响将来，如果他会听自己的忠告。那么在未来的今天，他就不会认识我了。那么我就不会知道谁是Harold Finch了。那么那些关于我和他的记忆也会慢慢地消失。就连我身上的衣服也会不存在了……

他离开了图书馆，脱下了自己的西装，换上了不知道从那里拿来的流浪汉套装，像六年前一样。他回到了六年前他晕倒的那个地铁站的列车上。

这里是开始的地方，也应该是终结的地方。

他闭上眼睛，回忆起和他过去共同拥有的记忆，这些即将消失殆尽的记忆。趁这最后的时刻，未来还没有被改变的时刻，最后一次回味，然后永远忘记……


	3. 3

被早上通勤的上班族吵醒，他睁开了眼睛。一阵眩晕感侵袭他的大脑，幸亏他坐着，不然他根本无法支撑自己的身体。

昨夜，他睡着在这个地铁车厢上。虽然说这里没有他家的床舒服，但最起码他睡着了。作的梦也不是那些令他痛苦的画面，是一个新的梦。这个梦非常的单调，讲他一直在流浪，流浪了很久。说实话，他分不清楚这是梦还是记忆。他的头很痛，他清楚，这绝对不是因为宿醉。

令他意想不到的是，他还记得他。他还记得他一直以来作的那个噩梦，还记得他对他说过的每一句话，他的每一个小动作。关于他的记忆，也像是梦。他分不清楚，到底哪些是梦，哪些是记忆。

他下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，满脸的胡子似乎从来没有修整过。他摸了摸头发，也是这样，长且杂乱。这是在一晚之内长出来的，过去改变未来了。看来一直流浪这个片段应该是记忆，但是如果是这样，他又怎么会记得他呢？

为了理解这一切，他踉踉跄跄地下了地铁，奔向那个可以证明一切的地方，那个储存了他和他不少美好回忆的图书馆。

图书馆被锁上了而他没有钥匙，但这难不倒身为前特工的他。他进入了图书馆，谨慎地寻找可以证明他的记忆的证据。要小心谨慎，因为，如果七年半以前的他听从了他的忠告，那么现在的Finch就不会认识Reese了。如果现在的Finch发现了现在的Reese，那么他所设定的两条不该相交的平行线，就在这一刻相交了。他还记着那句话，说的人是他自己，“如果不想给他带来危险的话，就远离他。”不管是六年前还是现在。

如果他还拥有关于他的记忆，那么至少，可以在他看不到的远处，凝望他，但是有一点要记住，绝对不可以接触他。

图书馆里，四处都是灰尘，还有不少蜘蛛网挂在书架上，甚至能听到老鼠在木板夹层里走动的声音。

种种迹象表明，这里已经很久没有人来打扫过了。至于有没有人在这里，现在还不知道。他走了一圈，都没有发现有人逗留的迹象。他习惯性地摸那些他的藏品，妄想与他对话。

它们不在那里了。

有一排本应该在书架上的书，消失了。

并不是所有书都消失，只是，在某个时间段之后买的，都不见了。那么唯一可以解释这个现象的只有这个理由——他死了。

在那之前，就已经死了。这也可以解释到图书馆的废弃状态。

那么在什么时候？他努力地回忆起消失的书中，最早买的一本。但是在一堆记忆中寻找被废弃的杂乱片段，谈何容易？他拨通了那两个朋友的电话，无一例外，是空号。是的，按照推论，他也不认识那两个朋友。

他只能默默地回忆。

他想起来了，他马上搜索那本书的拍卖时间。那本书的拍卖时间，就在三天后，七年半以前的三天后。那么说来，七年半以前的Finch可能在的三天之内遇害。可能是拍卖的当天，也可能是下一秒。必须马上通知他！

他搜索了七年半以前，在那三天里，纽约到底发生了什么事。他必须争分夺秒，因为危险可能随时降临在七年半前的Finch头上。

他查阅了所有的报刊杂志，有几个地方，这三天里，确实是发生了事故。事故类型多种多样，这都是看的见的，他最担心的，是那些没有被报道，别人根本不知道的报道。网络上是不会查到他的信息，是他故意将自己隐藏起来的。这就就更难推测到了。

只能一个个排查了。这样的工作他做过很多遍，但从来没有像这次那样紧张。因为他知道的太少了，而那个人又太重要了。只要出一点差错，他都不敢想象出一点差错会造成什么样的结局。

他擦了擦布满灰尘的那块不知道什么时候裂开的玻璃。在上面记录一些事情和时间，就像平时处理号码那样。

“车祸两起”他写，有一起车祸，发生的地点比较远，比对了他知道的时间段里的Finch的运动轨迹，判断出他不会到那里去。

如果能知道他这三天的行程，那么就可以准确判断了。

他打开了那个聊天室。写道：

“七年半前的我，你要遇到危险了，你可能会失去你的性命。告诉我你接下来三天的行程，我会帮助你逃过一劫。”

时间显示今天。

再次收到七年半后信息的他没有急着回复，他还在怀疑这个自称是自己的人的身份。他不记得吗？七年半后的自己不记得发生什么事吗？如果真的遇到危险失去性命，那么七年半后的我是怎么活下来的，或者应该说他是怎么存在的？如果他存在，是不是说明我会逃过一劫，或者说是因为在他的帮助下我才逃过一劫？

即使是天才的他，对于时间这个的问题，他也说不清楚。任何东西，只要和时间联系上，就会非常的麻烦。

他回复道：

“但你还活着。”

时间显示七年半以前。

并没有。他不知道怎么回答他，因为他确实不是七年半后的Harold Finch，而Harold Finch确实死了，如果不改变过去的话。

为了救他，只能选择坦白了。或者说，一开始他就不应该骗他。他写到：

“No,you didn’t make it.I am sorry,I lied to you,

I am not you.”

时间显示今天。


	4. 4

“那么你是谁？”

时间显示七年半以前。

“我是谁，不重要，重要的是，我可以救你。”

时间显示今天。

“那么我为什么要相信你。”

时间显示七年半以前。

他不知道应该怎么回答。如果他不认识自己，那么他是没有理由相信自己的，但是，自己又不能向他透露关于自己的信息。如果再骗他，被他发现，他一定就再也不会相信自己了。

“因为我只有我能救你。”

时间显示今天。

对，因为只有我能够救你！

他终于醒悟过来了。

其实一直以来，他并不是带给他危险的人，恰恰相反那个把他从九死一生的危险关头之中救出来的人，就是他。多少次的死里逃生，他们都走出来了，都是因为他。“远离他”实在是一个太不负责的借口，如果真正的想要他平安，真正应该做的，就是

守护他！一直守护在他的身边。不管发生什么事情，都陪伴在他身边，陪伴他度过每一个难关。

“请你相信我。”

时间显示今天。

也不知道怎么了，他也莫名其妙地相信了他。既然连这样的奇迹都出现了，那么相信一个陌生人一次，也无妨。他总是偏向于把世界想象得更美好，总是会有善良的人，不是吗？他把自己未来三天的行程发给了他。非常细致的日程，不仅有事情和时间，还有他打算走的路。

收到了七年半前的Finch发来的行程，他开始分析。

对比七年半以前Finch走过的路和发生的时间。他最终锁定，是一起枪击案。枪击案发生在七年半前Finch去拍卖行的路上。枪击案的报道中一名身份无法确认的男子被流弹射中身亡了。这个大概就是他了，虽然他没有办法确定。

在未来还没有被改变之前，Finch也一定是去了拍卖行，但是为什么那时候的Finch没有遇到这样的事？他想。

这本书的拍卖时间是下午四点，进场时间是三点半。而七年半以前的Finch三点就到那里了。枪击案发生在两点四十五分，就是在Finch去拍卖行的路上。那么说，买到书的Finch是躲开了那段时间。那么他原本打算做什么？

他知道，过去只会影响未来。未来的记忆会改变，但是过去的记忆并不会。他写道：

“你的计划是否做出了更改？如果是，你原来的计划是什么？”

显示时间是今天。

他确实有一个原本的计划，但是有了一点改动。而这个改动，是因为昨天晚上……

 

“调查John Reese”

显示时间是七年半以前。

 

“一只南美洲亚马孙河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可以在两周以后引起美国德克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。”——爱德华·罗伦兹。

 

爱，穿越了所有维度把我带到你身边，如果爱，是无法避免的，那就让它来吧。 

 

后记

经过了一天的劳累，在黄昏时刻，身为病人的他在电脑前面睡着了。自从那以后，他从来没有睡的如此地香甜。

第二天清晨，他被一个声音吵醒，一个熟悉的声音，一个令他魂牵梦绕的声音。

“你怎么在这里睡着了？Mr.Reese。”

他以为他依然在梦境中，但是眼前的他是多么地真实。这个穿着万年不变三件套的戴眼镜小个子男人。

他抱住了他，任由自己的体温传入他的身体。这感觉多么的真实，如果世间上有如此真实的梦，那么他不会愿意醒来的。他说对他说：

“Welcome home Harold.”

但是他并不知道他在说什么，他也抱了他：

“I am here, always.”

天又下雪了，但是，恋人炽热的吻会抵消所有的寒冷。

THE END


End file.
